sawfilmefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Steven Sing
Detective Steven Sing ist ein fiktiver Charakter aus dem ''Saw'' Franchise sowie ein Nebenprotagonist des ersten ''Saw''-Films. Er wurde von Ken Leung verkörpert. Biographie Der Jigsaw-Fall thumb|250px|Sing und Tapp am Ort von Pauls Ermordung Steven Sing war ein Mitarbeiter der Mordkommission des Metropolitan Police Departments. An einem Punkt seiner Karriere ermittelte er unter der Leitung seines Freundes und Partners, Detective David Tapp, gegen den Serienmörder Jigsaw. Während dieser Zeit besichtigte er zahlreiche Tatorte, an denen Jigsaw seine grausamen Spiele gespielt hatte. Eines seiner Opfer war ein Mann namens Paul Leahy, welcher von Jigsaw gezwungen worden war, innerhalb von zwei Stunden halbnackt durch einen mit Stacheldraht gespickten Käfig zu klettern, wobei er letztendlich aufgrund mehrerer massiver Schnittwunden verblutet war. Als er und Tapp den Tatort erreichten, hatten die Spurensicherung und ihre Kollegin Detective Allison Kerry bereits mit der Untersuchung begonnen und dabei ein Tonband entdeckt, welches Jigsaw genutzt hatte, um Paul die Regeln seines Spiels zu übermitteln. Sofort bei ihrem eintreffen brachte Kerry sie umgehend auf den neuesten Stand und spielte ihnen die Tonbandaufzeichnung vor. (Saw) Ein erster Verdächtiger Kurz darauf tauchte bereits die Leiche des nächsten Opfers auf. Ein Mann namens Mark Wilson war von Jigsaw vergiftet und in einem stockfinsteren Raum eingesperrt worden. Das rettende Gegenmitteln befand sich in einem verschlossenen Tresor. Unter hunderten von Zahlen, die an den Wänden geschrieben standen, hatte Mark diejenigen finden mussten, die zur Kombination des Safes gehörten. Dabei stellte eine Kerze die einzige Lichtquelle dar. Allerdings war Marks Körper vollständig mit einer leicht entflammbaren Substanz eingeschmiert worden, aufgrund derer er letzten Endes lebendig verbrannte. Als Kerry den Tatort inspizierte, stieß sie auf zwei Details, die sie umgehend ihren Kollegen mitteilte. Zum einen hatte Marks Wilsons Mörder sein Spiel durch ein Guckloch in der Wand beobachtet. Ein solches Guckloch hatte Kerry zuletzt auch am Tatort von Paul Leahys Tod entdeckt. Zum anderen fand die Spurensicherung am neuen Tatort eine Stiftlampe. Tapp ordnete daraufhin die umgehende Untersuchung des Fundstücks an. Kurz nachdem Kerry die Lampe an das forensische Labor geschickt hatte, konnten dessen Mitarbeiter darauf Fingerabdrücke feststellen, die dem Onkologen Dr. Lawrence Gordon gehörten. (Saw) thumb|left|250px|Tapp und Sing in Gordons Büro Nachdem die Abdrücke identifiziert worden waren, machten sich Tapp und Sing umgehend auf den Weg ins Angel of Mercy Hospital. Im Büro des Doktors fragten sie diesen nach seinem Alibi für die vergangene Nacht, in der Mark Wilson getötet worden war. Anschließend brachten sie ihn zur weiteren Vernehmung aufs Polizeirevier. Nach anfänglichem Zögern gab er schließlich zu, sich in der fraglichen Nacht mit seiner Studentin und heimlichen Geliebten, Carla, getroffen zu haben. Dies stellte sich wenig später als wahr heraus. Zwar stellte sich sein Alibi wenig später als wahr heraus, aber dennoch bat ihn Detective Sing, noch zu bleiben und sich die Aussage der Drogenabhängigen Amanda Young anzuhören, der einzigen bis dahin bekannten Überlebenden eines Jigsaw-Spiels. Lawrence willigte ein und war schockiert von den Erzählungen der Frau, welche von Jigsaw gezwungen worden war, einen noch lebenden Mann auszuweiden, um sich von einer von Jigsaws tödlichen Fallen zu befreien. Anschließend wurde er von Tapp nach Hause gefahren. (Saw) Jigsaws Versteck thumb|250px|Tapp und Sing untersuchen das Video Wenig später widmete sich Tapp der Untersuchung einer Videoaufzeichnung, welche am Tatort von Amandas Spiel gefunden worden war und die Jigsaw zuvor benutzt hatte, um ihr die Regeln ihres Spiels zu übermitteln. Gleichzeitig war Sing im Begriff, das Revier nach Feierabend verlassen und lud Tapp ein, ihn und einige Kollegen in eine Kneipe an der nächsten Ecke zu begleiten, was dieser jedoch dankend ablehnte, da er lieber weiter arbeiten wollte. Als Sing gerade gehen wollte, hielt ihn sein Partner jedoch zurück, als dieser im Hintergrund des Videos ein auffälliges Graffito entdeckte, welches Sing als Zeichen von K2K erkannte, einer Straßengang von der 118. Straße. Als sie darüber hinaus das Geräusch von Feuerwehrsirenen im Hintergrund hörten, wies Tapp ihn an, ihm dabei zu helfen, sämtliche Feuerwehreinsätze zu überprüfen, welche es in dieser Gegend in den vergangenen zwei Wochen gegeben hatte. Dabei erfuhr Sing schließlich von einem Feuer in einem Hinterhaus in der 213 Stygian Street, wo sich früher eine Fabrik für Schaufensterpuppen befunden hatte, welche als Versteck von Jigsaw in Frage kam. Trotz anfänglicher Bedenken konnte Tapp ihn schnell davon überzeugen, der Fabrik noch in derselben Nacht einen Besuch abzustatten, obwohl sie keinen Durchsuchungsbefehl hatten. thumb|left|250px|Sing in Jigsaws Versteck Als sie kurz darauf die Fabrik erreichten, brach Sing, mit einer Shotgun bewaffnet, die Vordertür auf und betrat das Gebäude, während Tapp ihm Deckung gab. Im oberen Stockwerk entdeckten sie das Graffito von K2K an der Wand, welches sie bereits zuvor in dem Video gesehen hatten. Bei näherer Untersuchung der oberen Räumlichkeiten fanden sie eine Box mit winzigen Figuren, welche ein weiteres Spiel darstellten, das Jigsaw bereits für die Zukunft geplant hatte. Außerdem fanden sie eine Schweinemaske, die der Killer für die Entführung seiner Opfer nutzte, sowie eine mechanische Bauchrednerpuppe, welche sie ebenfalls von Amandas Video kannten und die Jigsaw benutzt hatte, um ihr die Anweisungen für ihr Spiel mitzuteilen. Nur wenige Augenblicke später wurden die beiden plötzlich von einem Geräusch aufgeschreckt, welches von einem großen, roten Tuch ausging. Unter diesem Tuch fanden sie einen verängstigten und geknebelten Mann namens Jeff Ridenhour, der von Jigsaw an einen mechanischen Stuhl gefesselt worden war. Gerade als sie ihn befreien wollten, hörten sie jedoch in der Nähe das Geräusch eines Aufzugs. Sing, der den Jigsaw Killer endlich verhaften wollte, weigerte sich zunächst, sich gemeinsam mit Tapp zu verstecken. Letzten Endes jedoch überzeugte ihn sein Partner, sich in einem dunklen Winkel des Raums auf die Lauer zu legen. Eilig deckten sie Jeff und auch die Puppe wieder zu und begaben sich in ein geeignetes Versteck. (Saw) Tod thumb|250px|Sings Leiche Kurz darauf betrat Jigsaw, der sein Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verbarg, den Raum und sprach mit Jeff. Diesem erklärte er, dass er ihn entführt hatte, um an ihm ein wichtigeres Projekt zu testen. In diesem Moment sprangen die Detectives aus ihrem Versteck und richteten ihre Waffen auf Jigsaw. Dieser reagierte schnell und aktivierte den mechanischen Stuhl mithilfe eines Trittschalters am Boden, woraufhin sich zwei Bohrer von beiden Seiten Jeffs Kopf näherten. Während Sing verzweifelt versuchte, die Apparatur abzuschalten, zwang Tapp Jigsaw mit vorgehaltener Waffe auf die Knie. Zwar verriet dieser den Beamten, dass sich der Schlüssel für Jeffs Fessel in einer Schatulle befand, doch da sich an dem Schlüsselbund dutzende Schlüssel befanden, sah sich Sing außerstande, den richtigen Schlüssel rechtzeitig zu finden. In letzter Sekunde nutzte er seine Waffe und rettete Jeff, indem er die beiden Bohrer zerschoss. Dies lenkte Tapp jedoch so sehr ab, dass Jigsaw ihm mit einer versteckten Klinge den Hals aufschlitzen und die Flucht antreten konnte. Sing nahm die Verfolgung auf und schoss ihn in einem der Gänge des Gebäudes nieder. Im Glauben, ihn getötet zu haben, näherte sich Sing dem reglosen Körper und löste dabei eine weitere Falle aus, wodurch er von vier an einem Deckenbalken angebrachten Shotguns erschossen wurde. Anschließend erhob sich Jigsaw, der unter seinem Umhang eine kugelsichere Körperpanzerung trug, und verließ das Gebäude ohne nennenswerte Verletzungen. (Saw) Post-Mortem Wenige Augenblicke später fand der schwer verletzte Tapp seinen toten Freund und Partner und erlitt infolgedessen einen schweren Nervenzusammenbruch. Als bald darauf die Polizei das Gebäude fand und sicherte, wurde Sing in die Leichenhalle überführt, wo Dr. Adam Heffner die Obduktion seines Körpers durchführte. (Saw, Saw VI) thumb|left|205px|Sings Bild Nachdem Jigsaw viele Monate später selbst durch die Hand eines seiner Opfer getötet wurden, verkündete der Polizeipräsident während einer offiziellen Trauerversammlung in Anwesenheit der Presse das Ende der Jigsaw-Morde. Zu Ehren all der Polizisten, die im Verlauf der Ermittlungen getötet worden waren, hielten sowohl er als auch einer von Sings Kollegen, Detective Mark Hoffman, eine Rede. Dabei wurde vor dem Rednerpult ein Bild jedes der Beamten aufgestellt, darunter auch von Detective Sing. (Saw III, Saw V) In anderen Medien ''Der Jigsaw-Report Der Einbruch in die Puppenfabrik und Sings Tod wurden in der Dokumentation "Der Jigsaw-Report", welche sich mit den frühen Verbrechen Jigsaws befasste, erwähnt. Dabei wurde enthüllt, dass Sing zum Zeitpunkt seines Todes 28 Jahre alt gewesen war. Saw: Das Videospiel Im ersten Videospiel des Franchises musste sich Detective Tapp im verlassenen Whitehurst-Sanatorium einem von Jigsaws Spielen stellen. Dabei wurde er von Jigsaw immer wieder damit konfrontiert, dass er durch seine Besessenheit mitverantwortlich für den Tod seines Partners war. Darüber hinaus hatte der Killer auch Sings Witwe, Melissa Sing, sowie ihren gemeinsamen Sohn, Franklin, entführt. Während sich Tapp einen Weg durch die Anstalt bahnte, fand er zahlreiche Tonbandaufzeichnungen und schriftliche Dokumente, darunter auch einige Zeitungsartikel des Sensationsjournalisten Oswald McGillicutty, der Sings Tod dazu genutzt hatte, Tapps Ruf in der Öffentlichkeit zu zerstören. Außerdem fand Tapp ein Schriftstück von Jeff, welcher sich nach seiner Rettung aus der Schaufensterpuppenfabrik eine Teilschuld für den Tod von Sing gab. Saw II: Flesh & Blood Im zweiten Videospiel, ''Saw II: Flesh & Blood, stand David Tapps Sohn, Michael Tapp, im Fokus eines weiteren Spiels von Jigsaw. Während dieses Spiels stieß er auf zahlreiche schriftliche Dokumente und Tonbandaufzeichnungen seines Vaters. Diesen Dokumenten zufolge hatte Tapp bereits bei zwei früheren Fällen mit Sing zusammengearbeitet, bevor sie beide schließlich Teil einer von Chief Henry Jacobs gegründeten Taskforce zur Aufklärung des Jigsaw-Falls wurden. Bei dem ersten dieser Fälle ging es um die sogenannten Bilson-Morde, während sie im zweiten Fall die öffentliche Massenhinrichtung mehrere K2K-Mitglieder durch die städtische Yakuza aufklären mussten. Aufgrund dieser gemeinsamen Fälle respektierte Tapp Sing in hohem Maße und sah ihn als den besten Partner an, den er jemals hatte. Allerdings bemängelte er Sings Angewohnheit, gelegentlich mehr zu trinken als ihre Kollegen, aber war zuversichtlich, dass dies Sing Urteilsvermögen nicht beeinträchtigte. Zahlreiche weitere Akten beschrieben sämtliche Vorgänge der Jigsaw-Ermittlungen, darunter die Untersuchung der Tatorte, das Verhör von Lawrence Gordon, die Zeugenaussage von Amanda Young und schließlich auch der Einbruch in Jigsaws Versteck und Sings damit einhergehender Tod. Letzterer wurde zudem in einem polizeilichen Bericht von Detective Kerry dokumentiert, welchen Michael ebenfalls im Verlauf seines Spiels fand. Persönlichkeit Steven Sing war einger der jüngsten Beamten, die in die Ermittlungen im Jigsaw-Fall involviert waren, und war daher den Befehlen seiner dienstälteren Kollegen untergeordnet. Bei seinen Mitarbeitern war er durch seine freundliche und humorvolle Art sehr beliebt, besonders bei Detective Tapp. Obwohl Sing längst nicht so besessen vom Jigsaw-Fall war wie einige seiner Kollegen, war er ebenso willens wie sie, seinen tödlichen Spielen ein Ende zu setzen. Durch seine enge Freundschaft zu Tapp und aufgrund dessen jahrelanger Diensterfahrung, vertraute Sing ihm bedingungslos und befolgte jede seiner Anweisungen, selbst wenn sie gegen die Dienstvorschriften der Polizei verstießen. Wissenswertes *Während im "Jigsaw-Report" erwähnt wurde, dass Sing zum Zeitpunkt seiner Ermordung 28 Jahre alt war, war er laut einem Zeitungsartikel im ersten Videospiel bereits 34 Jahre alt. *In der Szene im ersten Film, in der Sing Jigsaws Versteck betritt, wurde er von Leigh Whannell gespielt, da Ken Leung am entsprechenden Drehtag nicht zur Verfügung stand. *Obwohl Sing den Rang eines Detectives innehatte, trug sein Porträt bei der Gedenkfeier in Saw V die Aufschrift "Officer Steven Sing." Kategorie:Männer Kategorie:Polizei Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Verstorben Kategorie:Väter Kategorie:Protagonisten